Halloween Vs Teen Moon
by Lady Sakuram
Summary: It's featuring two Ocs. But yes the others are there two. It's a one shot.


_Halloween vs. Teen Moon_

An: Hey! Yup! This is Sayuri's and Rena's debut! Hope you enjoy this!

Rena: They will. You're just being paranoid.

Sakura: You think?

Sayuri: Idiot.

Rena: Don't talk to Sakura like that.

Sayuri: Why? It's true.

Sakura: I don't own Sailor Moon. But I do own Rena and Sayuri.

Sayuri: You own me? Well then, I'm screwed.

Sakura: Err.

Rena: Let's get on with it already!

Sakura: Okay. Okay, sheesh. Pushy, bossy characters.

A girl with long silver hair walked down the streets of Tokyo. She had silver eyes that were currently glaring. Her hair was loose with two pieces hanging over her shoulders. She was wearing a v-neck black shirt and black jeans.

She had been walking around searching for a specific stray youma all day. But hadn't found it yet. _"There isn't a youma around here! Just houses and stores. Stupid Luna! Sending me on a wild goose chase. I'm going home." _She thought irritably.

She then heard a scream and stopped. She scanned the area carefully and as the scream sounded again took off. Her eyes narrowed as the scream echoed again.

"Time to transform . . . Moon Crescent Power!" She said as pink light enveloped her. When the light disappeared there stood Sailor Teen Moon and she quickly went towards the scream again. Now faster she arrived just in time to see a woman collapse.

"How dare you attack a helpless woman! How about you fight someone your own size. Like me! I'm Sailor Teen Moon and on behalf of the moon I'll vaporize you!" Shouted Sailor Teen Moon.

"We need to stop with the speeches. Even to me they sound stupid." She muttered softly. Her face went blank as she watched the youma closely. Her instincts were warning her of something.

"_Something's not right here. But what? This feeling . . ." _She thought glaring at the youma who seemed to be waiting for to make the first move. _"Can't disappoint now, can I?"_ She thought mentally smirking. She let her glaive appear and sprinted forward. She slashed downward at the youma only to have it suddenly disappear.

She raised her glaive again readying for an another attack when something hit her hard in the back. She landed with a hard thud and gave a soft grunt of pain. The youma suddenly appeared in front of her. It grinned and swooped down about to devour her.

She groped for her glaive and it bumped her hand. She grabbed it readying herself.

Just then a voice said. "When darkness falls and the full moon rises I appear. I am Sailor Halloween." Rena blinked and thought. _"You have got to be kidding. A Sailor Halloween?!" _

The girl had long raven black hair turning orange halfway that went to her knees. Her Fuku was black with her armbands and front bow orange. Her back bow and choker were purple. Teen Moon looked at the choker and found an orange pumpkin. The jewel in her tiara was purple.

But what Teen Moon noticed the most was the giant scythe and the look on her face. Sailor Halloween was wearing a bored look. Almost like the youma wasn't worth her time.

"Darkness Falls" She whispered. Sailor Teen Moon stood up abruptly as everything went pitch black. She looked this way and that but couldn't see a thing.

She heard a cry of pain and a small explosion then everything was the same as it has been. She scanned the area and found no trace of the youma. She was sensing it either.

"If you're going to fight then fight. Otherwise you'll get hurt." Said Sailor Halloween coldly. Sailor Teen Moon glared and replied emotionlessly. "I do fight. I'm actually very good at it."

Sailor Halloween raised an eyebrow and replied. "Then you're pathetic if that's your best." With that Sailor Halloween turned and gave a leap. Sailor Teen Moon just glared and deformed.

The next day brought rain and lots of it. Rena was currently clinging to her mother who clinging to her as well. They both jumped as lightening flashed across the sky. "You have to be kidding, Rena! There's no such thing as a Sailor Halloween!" laughed Mina.

"Yea, stop pulling our legs." stated Makoto. Rena shook her silver head and said in exasperation. "I'm telling the truth! There is a Sailor Halloween and she saved me. But she's a bitch." Usagi placed her hands over Rena's mouth effectively stopping her tirade.

"You shouldn't use such language Rena." She muttered. Rena pulled the hand down from her mouth. "Usagi, the others use language like that all the time. Especially Haruka." She laughed out and Usagi replied firmly. "But I don't want you using it."

Rena couldn't stop herself from giving a soft laugh as Rei said sighing. "She's a year older than you are Usagi. She can do what ever she wants." Ami who was sitting next to the door watching the rain turned and said.

"That's true. But Rena why are you in the same grade as us then? I know how smart you are so that rules out failing a grade." Rena sighed and replied. "Setsuna put me in the same grade as you because she thought that would be better. I don't know all of the reasons. You'll have to ask her. But I've already finished all my lessons if you want to know. You know what Setsuna said. I changed everything and turned back time."

"I still haven't paid you back for that." muttered Rei. Rena gave a nervous laugh then said. "We're getting off of the subject. What about Sailor Halloween? I don't think she's part of this team. I know she isn't part of mine."

"I still think you're making it up. After all Halloween is only a few days away. And what do you mean when you say your team? Did we have children too?" asked Mina.

Rena gave a blank look to her and said. "Team? When did I say that? I seem to have forgotten." Everybody shouted "Rena!" And she blinked and sighed.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I promised Setsuna." She stated quietly. Everyone became quiet then, listening to the rain with lightening and thunder occasionally.

"What are we going to do? We can't go out and hunt like this." murmured Ami looking outside.

Rena sighed and looked down at the floor. _"Sailor Halloween . . . I wonder who she is. How did she become a scout? I know she didn't inherit it like me. Is this even possible?" _She thought.

Across town a girl with long black hair that turned orange trudged through the rain. She glared up at the sky and thought angrily. _"What did I ever do to you?" _No matter where she went, the image of that stupid and pathetic girl kept entering her head.

When the image appeared so would a protective and warm feeling. She hated that. _"I should've let the monster killed her. Save me all this trouble." _She thought glaring. She licked her black lipsticked mouth and smirked.

There was fear in the air and she loved that. She followed the trail with her senses and found a monster attacking a child. She gave a sigh of frustration. She wanted to let the fear grow since there was nothing as sweet but by that time the child would be dead.

"_Hmm. Choices. Fear or duty. I guess I have no choice. Dammit! I'm getting soft. Damn you Sailor Christmas!" _She thought her eyebrow twitching.

"Halloween Power!" She cried and was covered in complete darkness with only her blood red eyes showing. The transformation ended and she couldn't stop the grin that appeared. This was the best part of being a sailor soldier.

"When darkness falls and the full moon rises I appear. I am Sailor Halloween. Time to die." Sailor Halloween said. The monster turned and immediately came toward her. The kid was staring in awe.

She didn't need Midnight for this weakling. "Halloween scare!" She said as a black beam came from one hand and a white from the other. The black surrounded the monster and the white dove in.

When the attack disappeared the monster was standing there with a look of horror and slowly turned to dust.

Halloween sighed at the lost of fear and thought. _"We all must make sacrifices for the greater good. Yeah right! As if!" _The kid walked up to her and tugged on her skirt. She gave him a bored look.

"You're so cool!! You saved me! Will you be my wife?" He asked eagerly. Sailor Halloween blinked and smirked saying. "Maybe when you're tall enough to get on the rides at an amusement part."

The boy gave a hurt look then puffed up his chest. "I'm tall enough! I'm seven years old! I want you to be my wife!" He said determinedly. Sailor Halloween gave a soft laugh.

"Let me guess . . . you're a rich boy who always gets his way. Well if you want me to be your wife than there's something you should know." She said as she crouched down.

She leaned in and whispered. "I'm a vampire and I'm hungry. And right now you smell really good." The boy's face became frightened and as she licked her black lips, his eyes widen. He turned and ran away screaming.

Sailor Halloween laughed and grinned evilly. _"Bet next time he comes across a strange woman he runs away and screams for mommy." _She thought laughing mentally.

The next day Rena sat at her desk next to Usagi, she gazed outside at the cloudy sky. _"Tomorrow is Halloween. Why do I have such a bad feeling? Something's going to happen . . .. but what? Uggh. . . . I need a vacation." _She thought sighing.

The teacher was glaring down at her and she said. "Ms. Moon! I'm sorry to interrupt your oh so important day dream but I would like to know my students are actually paying attention! Now go to the board and complete the problem! NOW!"

Rena glared and nodded. She quickly completed the problem and watched emotionlessly as the teacher checked it. "It's . . It's right." The Teacher stuttered. Rena smirked and sauntered back to her desk as Usagi gave a giggle.

"_Math should be outlawed." _She thought shuddering as she sat back down.

In a different school the girl now known as Sailor Halloween gritted her teeth. The teacher was so perky that every time she came to this class she almost died or went homicidal.

"_Well if I'm going to hell. I'm not going alone. I'll take the teacher with me_." She thought grinning.

"Oh Ms. Sayuri Nishoroya! Can you come up here pretty please?" asked the Teacher. Sayuri glared then replied. "No, sorry I can't. Did you make an appointment?"

The teacher blinked then gave a laugh. "Oh! You are so funny!! I just love your sense of humor! Since you made me laugh. You don't have to come up here!" She almost sing songed.

Sayuri sighed and started doodling on a piece of paper. When the bell rang she realized she had been drawing that girl. _"What do I have a crush or something?!" _She thought irritably.

Sayuri was walking back to her apartment when a girl with long silver hair in buns with streamers coming out of them ran past her. Something seemed familiar about her. Sayuri stood for a moment before breaking into a run following the strange girl. _"Great, now I'm following weird looking girls." _She thought.

Rena came to a stop and saw another youma attacking a man. She nodded to herself and said. "Moon Crescent Power" when the pink light faded she let her glaive appear.

"I'm Sailor Teen Moon and on behalf of the moon I'll vaporize you!" She said and attacked. "Moon Crescent Elimination!" She said raising her glaive. A pink beam came from the tip and hit the youma in the chest. It immediately turned to dust just as the man fainted.

Sailor Teen Moon smiled. _"I said the speech and didn't leave myself open this time." _She thought happily. A figure stood in an alley watching Sailor Teen Moon.

"_So that girl is Sailor Teen Moon. Hmm. This is getting interesting." _Sayuri thought.

Sailor Teen Moon was about to deform when she felt someone watching her. _"Did they see me transform?!" _She thought anxiously.

She turned and ran. She used her senses to try and see if she was being followed.

She arrived at Rei's shrine and gave a sigh of relief. She then deformed and went into Rei's room where the others were, doing homework.

"Um. I think someone saw me transform." She stated calmly getting it out. Usagi looked up and said. "Really? Do you know who? Were you followed?" Rena shook her head and sat next to the blonde.

"I'm sure they thought they were seeing things." said Makoto focusing on a history essay. Ami who was reading nodded. Rei brushed a lock of raven hair from her face before saying. "Besides Usagi ends up always revealing her identity one way or another."

"That's right. Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! It's not my fault!" Usagi said angrily. That started the fight between them and Rena blinked at them arguing over her before shaking her head smiling.

"Just don't worry about it. Now, can you help me with this science homework?" asked Mina. Rena smiled and nodded.

It was Halloween and no school. Usagi and the others were going to a festival at the park. Rena was busy putting on her costume with Usagi's help. Usagi herself was dressed as a fairy. Her buns had been let down and she had flowers strung throughout her hair. She even had translucent wings that hung off of the dress.

The dress was off shoulder and ended about mid thigh and it was pink. Rena thought she looked great. Rena herself was going as a witch. She had a long medieval black dress with a square neckline and long sleeves. Her hair was also out of its buns and hanging loose.

To top it off she had a black witch's hat that was covered in sparkles. She was wearing bright red lipstick and eye shadow. She had a spider necklace hanging at her throat.

"There! All done. You look so beautiful Rena." said Usagi smiling cheerfully. Rena gave her a bright smile and replied. "Thanks. So do you. A fairy really suits you Usagi."

"Thanks. I couldn't really decide what to be. Oh. We should get going or we'll be late." She said and Rena nodded.

When they arrived at the park the others were waiting for them. Rena smiled brightly and said. "You guys look awesome!" Rei was dressed like a black widow. She seemed to almost blend in with everything. The dress was high collared and had a design of shiny spider webs.

Rei herself was wearing black lipstick and eye shadow making her violet eyes stand out even more. Mina was dress as a pirate with out an eye patch. But her red bow was gone and she had her hair up in a high ponytail. Ami was dressed like a vampire, cape and all.

She smiled and her fangs glinted in the light. She had a strapless dress on that showed cleavage. It fell all the way to the floor. Makoto was dressed as a rock star.

She had black leather pants on with a tube top and even had a fake guitar. Her hair was down and the curls had been straightened. "You two look great too." She said, grinning.

"Now all we are missing is the outers." said Rei creepily. Mina 'Arr'ed and Usagi giggled. Then Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came walking up to them. Hotaru was dressed like princess peach with crown included.

Rena couldn't help but laughed when she saw Setsuna. She was dressed in an orange and blue cheerleader uniform with pom poms. She even had her hair up in pigtails.

Haruka and Michiru were dressed as an angel and devil. Michiru was wearing tight red pants with a red halter-top and had two tiny red horns sticking out of her hair. She also had a long tail and pitch fork.

Haruka had a sleeveless white mini dress on that looked like it deserved to be in ancient Greece. She also had gold bracelets on and tiny white wings and a gold halo sticking out of her hair.

"I never thought you would have dressed up as an angel Haruka." said Usagi in wonder. Michiru giggled and replied. "She lost the bet." Haruka just blush. Rena gave a confused look while Setsuna sighed. She looked like she was getting a headache.

"You don't want to know Kittens." stated Haruka to her and Usagi. Rena nodded knowing it was probably better but Usagi seemed to want to know. Hotaru came up and grabbed their hands.

"Let's go and play some games!" She said smiling. Rena smiled and replied. "Okay."

They had been there for about two hours when Rena felt as if someone was watching her. She was currently dancing with Haruka and getting a few looks.

Sayuri was dressed like a gypsy. Her costume was purple and orange. She even had a hood with dangles. She was watching the girl she now knew to be Serenity Moon. How she knew this? She had gone through the student registry until she had found her. She was creative like that.

Haruka seemed to notice the tenseness in her body because she asked. "Kitten? Are you all right?" Rena nodded but murmured. "I think someone is watching me. And I just have had this bad feeling for awhile."

Rena pulled Haruka closer and laid her head on her chest. Haruka's arms went around her giving her comfort. _"Whenever I get this feeling . . . something always happens. Always." _She thought sadly.

Suddenly screams went through the air and both her and Haruka snapped to attention. She narrowed her eyes and saw something almost like a shadow terrorizing the festival and not only that. It was _huge_.

"We need to transform!" Rena said anxiously. Haruka nodded and took her to a small cluttered of trees. There a girl was that was dressed like a gypsy. The girl smirked and said. "Hello, my name is Sayuri. Now if you don't mind. Halloween Power!"

They stood there in shock and as the transformation ended. Sailor Halloween raised an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for? Music?" She said sarcastically.

Rena blinked but cried. "Moon Crescent Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" said Haruka. A dark blue light encircled Haruka as pink encircled Rena. When they faded there stood Sailor Teen Moon and Sailor Uranus.

"C'mon!" said Uranus. All three of them ran toward the crowd. Sailor Teen Moon looked at Sailor Halloween out of the corner of her eye. As they arrived she noticed the others were there and seemed to be losing.

"Uranus World Shaking!" shouted Sailor Uranus. The attack went through the youma and Teen Moon's eyes narrowed. _"It's really is almost like a shadow."_ She thought.

Sailor Moon stood and shouted. "Moon Scepter Activation!" The attack went through it again. The youma seemed to be getting annoyed and it shot out black bolts of energy.

Everyone was sent flying. Sailor Teen Moon landed with a whimper. She stood up slowly. The black energy slowly disappeared as she braced herself against the pain.

Sailor Halloween stood as well. Sailor Teen Moon saw another bolt heading toward Sailor Halloween and immediately ran toward her. The bolt hit Teen Moon in the back and she closed her eyes in pain. She collapsed against Halloween.

Sailor Halloween was looking at her in shock and asked incredulously. "Why in the hell did you do that?!" Sailor Teen Moon just shook her head and gave a small smile. "Because I wanted to protect you."

Sailor Halloween's bright red eyes widen as she stared into silver. Sailor Teen Moon stood straight as the pain left and scanned around. The others were picking themselves up as well. But the youma was shooting out bolts still.

Sailor Teen Moon looked at Halloween. "What makes a shadow more real?" She asked. "Sunlight." replied Sailor Halloween immediately. Teen Moon nodded and stated. "Or in this case moonlight. I'll cast my spell and then we attack together."

Sailor Halloween raised an eyebrow but nodded and Teen Moon faced the youma. "Moonlight Flash!" The entire area was immediately lit up and the youma tried to shield itself. Then they attacked together.

"Halloween Scare!" said Sailor Halloween as Teen Moon shouted. "Moon Stardust Surround!" The attacks merged and surrounded the youma in a ball of pink and black.

When the light died there was nothing left of the youma. Sailor Moon gave a cry of joy. Sailor Teen Moon turned to see Sailor Halloween walking away. She just blinked and made up her mind. She ran to Halloween and said. "You know you can come with us. I'm sure you would have a blast."

Halloween looked at her for a moment then gave a small smile and said. "Maybe next time. You know my name now, right? I think I'll go trick or treating or go and decorate someone's house with toilet paper."

Sailor Teen Moon deformed and then smiled. "If you changed your mind. We'll be here all night." Sailor Halloween deformed as well and replied. "You're not pathetic as I thought after all."

Rena smiled and waved as Sayuri left. _"I'm getting soft. I even smiled." _Sayuri thought.

Usagi came up to her and said. "Looks like you were right. There is a Sailor Halloween after all." The other four nodded and Mina sighed. "You were right. Arr."

Setsuna came up with her pigtails bouncing and said. "Are we missing something?" Rena turned to her and replied. "There's a Sailor Halloween. I met her a couple of days ago."

Haruka shook her head as Michiru sighed saying. "Why are we always the last to know." Haruka just shrug while Hotaru giggled. Rena smiled and looked up at the sky. "Don't worry we haven't seen the last of her. I think we'll be seeing a lot of her after tonight." She said softly.

"_Happy Halloween Sailor Halloween" _She thought smiling.

Sayuri stood back to admire her work. The whole front yard of the house was covered in toilet paper. She sneezed and thought. "Someone's talking about me. What am I saying? I'm Sailor Halloween. Everyone's talking about me." She thought and turned walking down the street.

She then seemed to just disappear into the darkness of the night.

An: What did you think?

Rena: Wow.

Sayuri: You made me be nice and smile.

Sakura: Heh. I know.

Rena: What was with the last part?

Sakura: It was a joke. I wonder if anyone got it.

Sayuri: I did.

Sakura: Shh. Don't tell everyone!

Please Read and Review!!

Sayuri: No, don't.

Sakura: Sayuri!

Lady Sakura


End file.
